


Forest Getaway

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Daichi and Koushi rarely had time for little trips those days between Daichi juggling his time between being a math teacher and volleyball club advisor and Koushi's fulltime librarian job, but they had managed to find time for an overnight camping trip before the school year resumed for the fall.Day 1 of DaiSuga Week 2019: Journey
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Forest Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, happy DaiSuga week! I'm super excited to be participating for the third year in a row! I have days 1-4 already written, and I can't wait to share my work with you all!
> 
> Enjoy today's fic and I'll see you all tomorrow for Day 2!

The sun was high in the sky by the time Koushi and Daichi reached the campsite's barely marked parking lot. Daichi and Koushi rarely had time for little trips those days between Daichi juggling his time between being a math teacher and volleyball club advisor and Koushi's fulltime librarian job, but they had managed to find time for an overnight camping trip before the school year resumed for the fall. It wasn't going to be anything too rugged in terms of camping. The actual camp ground was about two kilometers from the parking lot, but there would be basic facilities nearby. Koushi pulled the Prius into what he assumed was a parking spot and cut the engine.

"We made it!" he announced to Daichi. "I told you it would take less than two hours to get here."

"Only because you drive like a demon's after you," Daichi teased, bolting from the passenger side before Koushi could retaliate.

"At least I drive like I'm less than 70," Koushi said as he slipped out of the car. "Last time I checked, people were allowed to at least reach the speed limit."

Koushi ended up having to carry the food for that comment. It was worth it, in Koushi's mind; Daichi was actually pretty cute when he was riled up. It also meant that he wasn't in charge of leading them to the campsite. This was also fine, considering Koushi couldn't navigate to save his life.

"Ready to go?" Daichi asked as he shouldered his hiking pack.

"I'm waiting on you, old man."

"You're older than me."

"And?"

"I'm going to leave you in the woods," Daichi said.

"You would never," Koushi countered, "I have the car keys."

Daichi rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile betraying his feigned annoyance. He set off down the trail to the campsite and Koushi followed happily behind him.

The trail was just barely on the narrow side, not quite wide enough for two people to stand abreast, but wide enough that Daichi and Koushi could avoid low hanging branches. That didn't stop Daichi from making a show of holding a branch or two back for Koushi as they moved along. He'd pause to sweep the branch back with a flourish and a little bow, flashing Koushi a cheeky grin as Koushi bowed back and moved passed him. And if Koushi felt a little pat on the butt as he stepped ahead of Daichi, he didn't say anything. He did, however, return the favor when Daichi retook the lead.

About a kilometer into the hike, Daichi and Koushi reached a shallow river. The clear water barely covered the rocks embedded in the riverbed, leaving a small path of what could have been stepping stones to the other bank.

"I think there's an actual bridge around here somewhere," Daichi said, glancing along the bank.

"Or we could step on the rocks," Koushi said.

Daichi turned to Koushi with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want wet shoes for the rest of the hike?"

"I mean, we could take turns carrying each other if our shoes bother us," Koushi pointed out with a grin.

"You mean I can carry you if your shoes bother you," Daichi said.

Koushi shrugged, "Well, since you offered."

"We're finding the bridge."

"You're no fun."

The bridge turned out to be a log with the top half sawn off in order to create a flat surface. Daichi crossed first, holding his arms outstretched as if he were on a balance beam. When he reached the other side, he jumped off and held up his arms like a gymnast post dismount. Koushi crossed next with much less theatrics. When he reached the other side, Daichi reached up and took the food from Koushi. He placed it on the ground, and then grasped Koushi by the waist. Koushi had just enough time to brace his hands against Daichi's shoulders before Daichi lifted Koushi off of the log. Koushi let out a squawk as Daichi spun him around once, twice, three times, then set him down on unsteady feet. Koushi felt the world fall out from under him and braced for impact with the forest floor. Daichi caught him at the last second, pulling him back up.

"I'd ask if you were falling for me, but I think that'd be a little too on the nose," Daichi said.

Koushi pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Daichi's nose, then pulled away. "No, that's a little too on the nose."

"God, we’re awful," Daichi chuckled.

"Yes we are," Koushi agreed as he picked up the food. "We should put that on hold until we reach the campsite, though. I'm starving."

Despite what Koushi said, the pair couldn't help themselves, resulting in the second half of the trek taking longer than intended. Koushi meant to keep his hands to himself as they walked, he really did. But then the trail had widened just enough that the pair could walk side by side, and that was enough for Koushi to dial up the teasing. It started with the occasional accidental shoulder bump. Just a quick brush here and there. Then it turned into deliberate, affectionate brushes. Then it turned into full on pushes. And really, it had only been a matter of time until someone ended up in a bush. Koushi hadn't meant to push that hard, really. But with the weight of the cooler in his hands, his swing had been more forceful than necessary, and Daichi had gone flying into a nearby bush. Koushi only laughed a little when he pulled Daichi out of the tangle of branches and leaves. Koushi pressed an apology kiss to Daichi's cheek, which smoothed things over just enough to prevent Daichi from pushing Koushi into a bush in return.

They reached the campsite not long afterwards. It was a quiet spot in a spacious clearing with sunlight streaming in through the canopy of leaves. There were a few other clusters of tents around the clearing, but they were far enough away that Daichi and Koushi would have some privacy during the night. Someone at one point had erected several stone fire pits around the clearing, and a small shack stood at the far edge of the campsite. Koushi and Daichi set their things down near the closest fire pit and began setting up the tent. It was slow going, as Koushi kept stealing some of the smaller pieces and refusing to give them back until Daichi gave him a kiss, but they eventually managed to erect the tent. Once the tent was in place and their sleeping bags were inside it, they dug into the bentos Daichi had prepared earlier in the day. While they ate, they watched other campers come and go from the campsite. They introduced themselves to a few of the groups, and ended up eating their meal with an older couple that had been coming to the campsite twice a year for the last five years.

Once they finished eating, Daichi hid their food in their tent, and they pair decided to take a quick hike around the surrounding area. They stuck to one of the bigger trails so they would be able to return to the campsite easier, and soon found themselves at the top of a large hill. The sun had just begun to set, so they settled on a nearby rock to watch. Their shoulders brushed as they watched the sky turn vivid shades of orange and red, and Koushi intertwined his fingers with Daichi's. Daichi moved his hand in order to fully hold Koushi's, then rested his head against Koushi's shoulder. Koushi pressed a kiss to the top of Daichi's head and squeezed his hand.

"We should head back soon," Daichi said.

"Probably," Koushi replied.

Neither made a move to get up until the sun had dipped below the horizon, at which point they untangled themselves from one another and began the trek back to camp. The other campers around the site had made fires and were eating by the time they arrived, so Daichi and Koushi moved to make their own food and fire. None of the other campers made a move to join them that time, but neither minded. They contented themselves to eat in relative silence, just watching the rest of the camp as they sat shoulder to shoulder, their fingers once again intertwined.

"I'm glad that we got the chance to come out here," Daichi said, stroking the back of Koushi's hand with his thumb.

"Me too," Koushi replied. "We should do this more often."

"We should," Daichi agreed.

They sat watching their fire and talking for a few more hours after that, watching as one by one the other groups put out their own fires until they were the last ones awake. They retreated into their tent long enough to change into their pajamas, then Koushi crawled back out to deal the fire while Daichi set up the sleeping bags. Koushi crawled back inside as Daichi unzipped his sleeping bag fully and laying it out like a blanket on top of the sleeping mats. He lay down, then patted the ground next to him. Koushi unzipped his as well before settling next to Daichi. He grabbed the fleece blanket and draped it over the two of them before doing the same with his sleeping bag. Daichi wrapped an arm around Koushi and pulled him in close, pressing his forehead to Koushi's. Koushi hummed in approval and pressed a kiss to Daichi's lips. Daichi returned the kiss, pulling Koushi impossibly closer. They traded lazy kisses until they fell asleep in each others' arms, the sounds of the forest around them serenading them as their perfect day came to an end.


End file.
